Associated Constellations of the Great Cascade
The Associated Constellations of the Great Cascade, ''' abbreviated to '''the Associated Constellations, was an organisation that spearheaded humanity's plan to mutually draw together the numerous star systems of the Hathusis Galaxy without enforcing a political regime or exhibiting totalitarian control over it. This was universally accepted by humans and aliens alike, even more so when they lifted the galactic ban of travelling to other planets. The Associated Constellations was integral to the development of Hathusis, allowing most planets to expand their technological prospects due to the more reliable trading with other worlds. However, this was not universal, as some planets were deemed unapproachable and not every planet was willing to deal with more chaotic planets such as Pandora. In order to maintain safe management over the galaxy, the Associated Constellations based themselves in the Metraxian sector, although the High Council secured their council halls in the Medusa sector so that they would not easily be targeted. They often chose planets like Darios for their desolate nature, since it would seem counter-intuitive to be based on a planet ridden with wars. However, the Associated Constellations reversed their chaotic nature but simply did not advertise it, thus providing themselves a shield. Ultimately, this failed, and the planets in the Medusa sector were targeted and thoroughly obliterated by the Gemini Corporation, along with the High Council of the Associated Constellations. Formation It is unknown when the Associated Constellations formed, but Matt claimed it had existed for "over five hundred years", although it is unclear when exactly this was or who exactly founded the galactic organisation. The Associated Constellations may not have had a specific founder though, and was instead founded mutually by the Human Empire influence within Hathusis, as Gaige once said that the Associated Constellations was the "brainchild of the entire human race". However, her claims were unconfirmed. The Associated Constellations of the Great Cascade was formed for the sole purpose of providing some unity to the Hathusis Galaxy, as it was in severe disarray at the time, due to conflicting cultures and ideologies between large proportions of the galaxy. All civilisations in the galaxy had galactic travel under their belt, and commanded powerful armies, so the Associated Constellations was made to bring peace to the otherwise chaotic star cluster. Through peace talks and promises of fair and liberal foundations to the galaxy, the Associated Constellations formed under the sanction of the Human Empire, co-existing with other races. This was when they created the four sectors of Hathusis: Medusa, Skhedeli, Metraxian, and Ranskorr. Under the provisions of the Empire and various supportive alien races, they based the heart of their operations in the Metraxian sector of the galaxy, where the majority of the Empire already resided. Dissolution When Samael McCain, CEO of Gemini, came across an Eridian Infinity Cannon on Divaloca, he used a test run to destroy the planets in which the High Council collected on, having gained knowledge of their potential whereabouts when Gemini began monitoring [[Hathusis Galaxy|the''' galaxy]] in secret. This made it much harder to manage the Associated Constellations as their leading group had been all killed in the annihilation, however they persisted and continued operating despite rising tensions within the galaxy about the safety of the Metraxian sector. They were proven correct when Gemini managed to salvage enough Eridium in the Skhedeli sector to charge the superweapon up to half capacity, and fired it. The beam was targeted towards the Metraxian sector, and once it hit, every star in the quadrant exploded into supernovas simultaneously, destroying everything residing there, including whole races, planets, moons, solar systems and asteroid belts. As a result, the heart of the Associated Constellations was obliterated in an instant, and all remaining salvages of the once great organisation was left without a leader or its main operating centre. With no clear direction or cohesion anymore, the Associated Constellations of the Great Cascade ultimately collapsed, while all the Vault Hunters could do was watch as it burnt. Legacy With the Associated Constellations copletely obliterated, the Crimson Raiders were forced to take up in their stead. They collected together the loose ends, bringing back together the Crimson Raiders who had fleed the Metraxian sector shortly before its destruction, and brought an end to the panic within the galaxy. The Crimson Raiders thus formed their own version of the Associated Constellations, this time centring their wealth of power in the Medusa sector. Their operations were much more secret and largely untargetable, and Gemini were driven back into hiding, preventing history from repeating itself. Navigation Category:Organisations